ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler's Past/Transcript
(The episode starts off with a baby tyler crying) Tyler Dad:Honey can you take care of Tyler? I am going to be late for work! Tyler Mom:Ok, honey! (Tyler Dad leaves the house) (He then gets in his car) (he starts driving away) (He gets off the road) (He pulls up to a place) (He enters a code and gets in) (there appears to be workers there) Worker #1:Morning, Vincent. Vincent:Morning Worker #2:Sup Vincent. Vincent:Sup. (He then goes to his workspace) (He starts working on a blaster) (He then test the weapon on a dummy) (the blast destroys the dummy) Vincent:Perfect. Tyler(VO):My dad was a famous inventor. Created high tech weapons for the military. As I grew older- (Shows an older kid Tyler carrying a baby) Tyler(VO):We just came back from the hospital with my sister, Alex. Then something bad happen. (The family were in the car) (Then there was a truck) (Shows the person inside the truck) (He switches radio stations, song to song) (Lift Me Up by Vince Staples was on the radio, he switches it to Imaginary Places by Busdriver, then he switches to Rapp Snitches Knishes by MF DOOM) Truck driver:Yeah this is good music (then the truck passes a red light because of him switching radio stations) (The truck hits Tyler's dad car) (They get off the road (They were screaming) (The car hits a tree) (screen turns black) (screen then shows the family screaming in horror) (screen turns black) (then the truck starts coming towards the car and hits it) (screen turns black) (Then it shows Tyler in the hospital) Vincent:Tyler....Tyler...TYLER! (Tyler wakes up) Tyler:Huh? Vincent:Thank god you ok. Tyler:Is everybody else, good. Vincent:Your sister is good but your mother is...well she....she is gone Tyler:Gone? What do you mean (Vincent sighs) Vincent:She is dead. Tyler:What?! Vincent:Yes, she is dead. Tyler:No, no, no, NO! She is not dead! You are lying! Vincent:I wish I was... (Tyler gets out of bed) Vincent:Where do you think you are going? Tyler:To find mom! (Tyler runs out of the room) Vincent:Tyler! God damn it! (Tyler then bust into a room) (Doctors are looking at him while a body is behind them) (Tyler sees the body, revealing it's his mom) Tyler:NO! One of the doctors:You gotta go kid... Tyler:NO! NO! NO! (The doctors take him out of the room) Tyler:NOOOO- (The scene transitions to a rainy graveyard with Tyler looking at a grave) Tyler(VO):After my mom died, life pretty much suck. (Shows him taking care of Alex) Tyler(VO):Dad was always gone so 99% of the time it was just me and Alex. Sometimes, I don't even see my dad for weeks. (Shows Tyler waiting at the door for his dad) Tyler(VO):When I thought things couldn't get any worse, my dad went on a trip. (Shows Vincent at an airport) Tyler(VO):Alex and I were forced to be with our Aunt until he comes back. (Shows them at their Aunt's house) Tyler(VO):Things were going fine....for like 2 hours, my aunt was watching the news while Alex and I were playing around but then... Newsperson:An airplane crash! Tyler:Huh? Newsperson:Many are injured and some are dead! Also there was someone missing. He is a famous inventor and his name is Vincent Mayfield! Everyone:What! Newsperson:We have no word of him, all we know that he is missing and we found his brief case! Tyler's aunt:Don't worry kids, he's not dead, maybe they can still find him...I hope... Tyler(VO):We took our Aunt's words, but after a few weeks. We just assume he was dead. (Shows Tyler putting a flower on his Dad's grave) Tyler(VO):When I became 13 things started to change. After finding a box with my dad's stuff in it, I started playing around it. (Shows a 13 year old tyler making things) Tyler(VO):I even made a few blasters and I started using them as an advantage. (Shows Tyler putting a mask on, wearing a bulletproof and wearing a black suit) (He then kicks down a gas station door) (He then get his blaster out) Tyler:EVERYONE DROP DOWN TO THE GROUND NOW! (Everyone drops to the ground) (Someone hides and calls 911) (Tyler goes to the cashier) Tyler:Give me everything you got now! (The cashier gives Tyler everything that was in the register) (Tyler then runs out of the store but there were 2 police cars and 4 Policemen) Policemen:Freeze! Tyler:You pigs ain't gonna stop me today (Tyler shoots their cars it explodes) Policeman #1:Son of a bitch! (Tyler start running to the woods) Policeman #2:Quick! He is getting away! (The Policeman chase after him) (Tyler blasts 2 of the policemen) (Other 2 start shooting at him) Tyler:Bulletproof vest bitches! (Tyler blast them) (Tyler laughs) (He then got hit by a police car) Tyler:Owww... (Then the police men got out of the car) Policemen:FREEZE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! Tyler:We will see about that! (Throws a bomb at them and it explodes) (Tyler starts running) (Then 2 police cars start chasing him) Tyler:Ugh, more. (Throws another bomb at the cars) (They explode and one of the cops jumped out of them) (Tyler falls down) Tyler:Ow. (the policewoman catches up to Tyler) (Tyler gets up) (Then a gun was pointed at him) Policewoman:Stay right there... Tyler:Crap... Policewoman:You are coming with us Tyler:I don't think so (Tyler kicks the policewoman) Policewoman:You made me do this... (Policewoman shoots Tyler) Tyler:Bulletproof vest (He then gets his electrical knife and stabs her) (He then runs away) (He then goes back to his house) Tyler:Shit, I drop the money. Ugh. (He then goes back to sleep) (Then there's a black screen) Alex:Tyler, wake up. Wake up. Wake up! (Tyler wakes up) Tyler:What? (He then sees the policemen) (Tyler gets nervous) Tyler:What's going on? Policeman #1:You guys are going to Foster Home Tyler:What? Why? Policeman #2:Because your aunt...she died. Tyler:What how? Policeman #2:A robber killed her with some electric knife. Tyler(In his mind):Oh no.... Policeman #1:So start packing your things, the bus will come at noon. Tyler:Oh ok. (Then shows a montage of Tyler and his sister start packing things) (The bus comes and takes them) (Then they arrive at the house) (The bus leaves) (Tyler rings the doorbell) (The people open the door) Mom:Oh you kids might be Tyler and Alex. Alex:Yeah! Mom:Well welcome to the family! Be careful though, your dad is sleeping. Tyler:Ok (The mom show them their rooms) Mom:Well here's you guys rooms. Start unpacking! Alex:Ok! (They start unpacking) (Then Alex sees one of Tyler's weapons) Alex:Ooo! Cool! (Tyler grabs it) Tyler:Don't touch it. Alex:But I like it. It looks so pretty! Can I have it please! Tyler:No. Alex:Please! I will give you all the money in my piggy bank. Tyler:I said no. Alex:Please! Please! Please! Please! (Tyler gets mad) Tyler:SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Alex gasps) Tyler:Just shut up for a minute! First, mom died, then dad died then our aunt died and now I am stuck living with you and this piece of shit house! (Alex cries) (She then runs out the room) (Then the mom comes in with Alex on her shoulder) Mom:What happen? Tyler:Nothing. (Tyler grabs the bag) Tyler:I am just gonna get fresh air. (Tyler leaves the house) (It then shows him by a lake) (Tyler then cries) (He starts having flashbacks as his family members die) Tyler:I am never making another of these stupid weapons again! (He then looks at the bag) (He then grabs something that's in the bag and throws it at the lake) (The thing that's in the bag wasn't the weapons, it was the money) Tyler:Huh? (Then tyler has another flashback of when alex says she will give him all her money for the weapon) (Tyler then smiles) (The screen pans to black) (Shows a text that says "3 years later") (Then shows him wearing sunglasses and a black suit and he's behind a building) (A customer come) Tyler:Got the money Customer:Yeah u got the Blaster. Tyler:Yep (Tyler gives him the blaster and the customer gave him 200 bucks) (Then Tyler counts up all his money) Tyler:Nice 2000 bucks. Not that bad. (Then Tyler gets a jetpack and flies all the way to a base) (He then enters a password) (Then he sees a Red tiger member come to him) Red tiger member:Boss you need to check this out. Tyler:What's up? Red tiger member:There's some brat in the torture room. We think he will be a good addition to the team. Tyler:Ok lemme see. (He then goes to the torture room) (It shows a young Shun being held up by chains)) Shun:Let me go, you ugly bastards! (Tyler then walks in front of Shun) Tyler:Ummmm (Tyler then gets a knife) (Tyler puts the knife in front of his face) (Shun then kicks Tyler and he falls down) Tyler:Ow! (The knife was about to fall but then Shun catches it with his shoe and throws up high) (He catches the handle with his mouth and then cuts the chain with the knife) Red tigers member:Get him! (After Tyler is finish cutting the chain he slashes the red tigers member neck) (That member dies) (Another member runs up to him) (He then throws the knife at him, causing him to die) (Tyler then gets up) Shun:Get away! Get away! Now! (Tyler smiles and a dramatic beat plays) Tyler:Get him a uniform. (It then shows the moon and it changes to a sun) (Shows Tyler at the door) Tyler:Aight, mom! I am gonna go now! (Shows the dad at the kitchen table) Dad:That kid always leaving. What is he up to? Alex:This has been happening for like 3 years and you guys are questioning this now? Mom:Eh whatever. (They continue doing their stuff then it shows Alex following Tyler) (It then goes to Tyler in front of the Red tigers base) Alex:What is he doing out here and man it looks creepy... (She go to the door) Alex:Looks like this has a lock. Lets see... (Enters an incorrect passcode) (Door makes a beep) (Alex enters another incorrect passcode) (Door makes a beep) Alex:God damn it open! (Alex enters another passcode) (The door makes a ring) (She then opens the door) (She gasp) (It shows the red tigers making weapons, smoking, drinking and relaxing) (Then the red tigers member spot her) Red tigers member:HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Alex:I just uh, I just...DOLL ATTACK Alex:Uhhh! DOLL ATTACK! (Throws a doll at one of them) Alex:AHHHHH! (She tries to run but then she falls down) Alex:Aw Shit! (Then a red tigers member walk up to her) Red tigers member:Sorry, kid. (He then aims his blaster at her) ???(offscreen):Stop! (The voice appears to be Tyler) Tyler:Let her stay. Red tigers member:You sure? Tyler:Yeah. If I can do all this shit, then my sister can. (He then laughs) (episode ends)